


Broken Bonds

by MightyYawp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Despair, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares, Rape, Recovery, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyYawp/pseuds/MightyYawp
Summary: In a world where you form bonds with those you are close to, there is nothing more painful than a broken bond.  Grindelwald finds a way to destroy Percival's bonds and leaves behind a shattered wreck.





	Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, Elodan is here again. Someone mentioned they could do with more Graves whump so therefore, I needed a Healer. Might as well reuse one I already made up and like.
> 
> This is a response to my own prompt. Here it is:
> 
> AU where people form bonds with those they are close to, family, friends, mates (the closest bonds). The only way to break these bonds are if one person dies, or if something stresses the bond to the breaking point (you catch your partner cheating on you, etc). These bonds allow you to feel generally how the other person is, the closer the bond, the more you get. Losing a bond is extremely painful and you need to lean on your other bonds to recover.
> 
> Grindelwald captures Graves to steal his identity but anyone he has a bond with will know immediately. So he digs up a dark, forbidden spell that allows him to transfer Graves' bonds to himself leaving him with every one of his bonds broken.

Percival fought his way back to consciousness reluctantly. Everything hurt and it took a moment for him to remember what had happened. He’d been attacked on his way home last night and he’d already been exhausted and hurting from a long investigation and hadn’t been able to get home for about a week. He’d managed to dodge the Healers who probably would have kept him overnight and he just wanted to sleep in his own bed for once. He was half asleep on his feet and been walking home out of fear of splinching himself if he tried to apparate. The curses thrown at him broke through his defenses quickly and he tried to run but a spell slammed into his back and the world faded into darkness.

He forced heavy eyelids open and looked around. He had no idea where he was. It was cold and dark, the room had no windows, no door, no way he could see in or out. His wand was gone, of course, but he could still use wandless magic.

Or he thought he could. But when he tried, pain radiated up his arms from a heavy set of cuffs. Percival tried harder and the pain grew worse but he refused to give up, trying to overload the cuffs. In the end, he just passed out again, the cuffs not even growing hot from his effort.

The second time he woke up he wasn’t alone. 

“Ah, Percy, so glad you’re awake! I didn’t want you to miss this next part.”

Percival practically growled out the name of the wizard standing over him. “Grindelwald…”

Grindelwald gave him a leering smile. “I’m so happy to meet you, Percy. Although I’m a bit disappointed. You didn’t even put up a fight.”

“What do you want from me?” His arms still ached from his early escape attempt but he pushed himself up anyways, ignoring the pain. He didn’t want to be laying down for whatever Grindelwald had planned.

The dark wizard let out a malicious laugh. “Everything. I want everything.”

Percival could only flinch away as Grindelwald brandished his wand at him and began casting a complicated, archaic sounding spell. For a moment nothing happened and Percival hoped the spell had failed. But then he felt a tug on his bonds and panic gripped him. The tug became a pull, and then with a horrible wrenching, tearing, _shattering,_ his bonds were violently broken.

He screamed.

Bonds had broken in the past, when his parents died, when he’d caught his lover cheating on him, and it had always hurt but it had been nothing like this. His soul felt flayed. But Grindelwald was still there so he forced himself back up from the fetal position he had collapsed into and looked up.

He saw himself. Of course. Grindelwald hadn’t broken his bonds, he’d _stolen_ them.

“Ah, I see you understand, my dear Percy. But don’t worry, I’m not going to get rid of you just yet. I may have a use for you yet.”

With one last smirk Grindelwald disapparated, leaving Percival alone. The enormity of the situation crashed over him and he collapsed back onto the floor, drawing his legs up and hiding his face in his arms. His broken bonds burned and ached and he reached out for the other side of those bonds in vain. There was nothing. He was alone.

He was _alone_.

The first sob tore its way out of him. He tried to hold back the tears but the weight of what had been taken from him was crushing him. Grindelwald had indeed taken everything, his bonds, his identity, and his freedom. 

He didn’t know how long he was left in that terrible room. He vaguely remembered getting hungry and thirsty but his broken bonds drowned out such minor discomforts. The crack of an apparation had him tense and he pressed back into the corner of the room.

Grindelwald laughed at him as he allowed his features to change back to his own and Percival was grateful. Looking at himself with such a malicious smile made him sick to his stomach.

“Oh, Percy, taking over your life was even easier than I thought. Not a single person has given me a second glance. Not even anyone you have… well, _had_ a bond with.”

Percival tried not to let that hurt but it did. He had hoped that someone would notice he wasn’t himself. That one of his former bonded would feel the difference. Maybe Grindelwald would kill him now. 

“Now that I know my disguise works, you and I need to have a little chat.” Grindelwald crouched down in front of Percival and gripped his chin, forcing him to look at the dark wizard. Percival felt his skin crawl at the touch. “There is some information I need. If you cooperate, I won’t hurt you. Any more.”

Percival wanted to laugh. As if anything would ever hurt as much as every one of his bonds being broken. 

Turns out, he underestimated Grindelwald’s talent at causing pain. By the time the dark wizard was forced to leave without the information he was looking for, Percival was in agony. The physical pain was almost enough to distract him from the pain in his soul.

Grindelwald visited him often and left him hurting every time. He was cruel and vicious and the longer Percival held out, the worse it got. That terrible room was freezing and the insufficient food was causing him to grow thin and feel the cold that much more. Grindelwald didn’t bother fixing his clothing and with every visit his clothes grew more and more tattered.

Percival settled into a terrible sort of routine. He slept as much as possible, trying to gather his strength. He forced himself to eat what little food he was given, even when his stomach roiled at the thought. And whenever he could, he tried to break out of the cuffs. It never worked and as he grew weaker and his magic harder, and harder to reach, he found himself less and less likely to convince himself to try. It was just more pain he had to endure.

And then one day, Grindelwald arrived already furious. He ranted and raved at Percival, blaming him for everything from the paperwork he was forced to do as the Director to the fact his plans weren’t working.

Percival just stayed huddled in the corner throughout the rant, barely flinching at the occasional curse hurled at him. He even managed to zone out until Grindelwald stalked forward and grabbed him, pulling him up and slamming him against the wall.

“You should pay attention when your betters are talking, Percy. I think I need to teach you a lesson.”

Terror gripped Percival and he tried desperately to get away. But he was weak after so long with minimal food and having his magic locked away. His pathetic struggles only seemed to make Grindelwald more angry. The dark wizard slammed him against the wall again before turning him around. He felt magic stripping away his already tattered clothes and then…

Percival screamed himself hoarse as the dark wizard violated him. He couldn’t breathe, the cruel hands felt like brands on his skin. It seemed like it went on forever and at some point he blacked out from the pain because he woke up when he was dropped to the floor and curled up again. Grindelwald just left him there, naked and bleeding on the floor.

Grindelwald started visiting more rarely after that but each visit was more brutal than the last. He only fed Percival enough to keep him from starving and when Percival stopped eating in hope of dying faster, Grindelwald forced it down his throat. He cast harsh cleaning spells before he used Percival and then left him filthy after, smeared with blood and other less savory fluids.

He didn’t even bother asking any questions any more. It was obvious he was just keeping Percival around for his own amusement now and it was just a matter of time before Grindelwald grew tired of Percival and finally put him out of his misery.

Percival was lying in a pathetic ball on the floor, waiting for Grindelwald to come back. He thought it might have been longer than usual since his last visit but it was hard to keep track of time when he keep drifting in and out of consciousness. 

He was starting to lose consciousness again when he heard a crash and voices. He didn’t know what that meant but life these past few weeks (Months? _Years?_ ) had taught him that it couldn’t be anything good so he didn’t fight the pull of unconsciousness as it dragged him back down.

The next time he woke he was confused. The floor was soft and he was warm. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been warm. For a fleeting moment he allowed himself to believe he was out, somewhere safe, and he reached for his magic… Only for the pain to shoot up his arms from the cuffs and his magic stayed out of his reach. No, this was just a precursor to more cruelty. 

He lay there, trying not to think of what Grindelwald was going to do to him when he finally arrived. He couldn’t even bring himself to open his eyes to see where he was. He wasn’t sure if he could handle still being in that room. Of course, finding he was somewhere new might be worse.

His thoughts were spiraling so when there was a knock on the door his thoughts just sort of froze. There was no door in that horrible room. And the voice that greeted him was neither Grindelwald’s nor his own stolen voice.

“Director Graves? I’m Healer Elodan.”

A Healer? Percival finally forced his eyes to open and took in the room. The room was mostly white, with a large window that would let in the sunlight if the drapes hadn’t been pulled over it, leaving the room dim. He found himself grateful for that dimness as even that amount of light was harsh to his eyes. 

And he was in a bed, an actual bed. 

The Healer was standing in the doorway, clearly waiting for Percival to acknowledge him. He was a small man, thin with silver hair and tired eyes. He looked about as non-threatening as a person could and Percival was still terrified of the man.

“May I come in?”

Well, if this was another trick from Grindelwald it was better to get it over with so he nodded at the Healer. Elodan took a seat in the chair next to Percival’s bed. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, Director, and I will try to answer them. Grindelwald was captured a week ago and you were found three days ago. Your injuries are… extensive. We’ve been healing what we can but many of your injuries are resistant to magical means of healing. That said, you should make a full recovery, it will just take time. And we know what he did to your bonds, I wish there was a way to repair them but the only way is for them to reform naturally.”

Percival glanced down to the cuffs. “W-w-why… why are these s-s-still…”

Elodan winced. “Ah, yes, those cuffs have been giving us quite a bit of trouble. We tried to remove them with the standard spells and it almost killed you. We didn’t dare try again until you were awake and I’ve sent for help with that. There is a wizard visiting from England who has a bowtruckle. He thinks this creature will be able to remove them but we dare not try without you awake to let us know if it starts going badly.”

Percival’s breath caught in his throat. They were going to remove the cuffs. He’d have his magic again. Maybe… maybe this was real. 

The Healer talked to him some more, offering to schedule him an appointment with a therapist, giving him a rundown of what his treatment will be. Percival found himself zoning out. It wasn’t until the Healer fell silent that he forced himself back into the moment.

“I know this is a lot to take in, Director. I’ll be checking in on you several times a day and can go over all this as many times as you need. If you need anything, please let me know. When Mr. Scamander arrives with his bowtruckle I’ll be here to oversee the removal of those cuffs.”

His heart clenched at that name and the place in his soul where his bond with Theseus used to be throbbed with pain. He knew this must be Theseus’s younger brother, Newt, who studied creatures. Last he heard, Newt had been traveling the world collecting information for a book. Theseus had told him so many stories while they huddled together in some frozen hole in the ground during the war.

He was lost in thought and didn’t know if Elodan had kept talking but when the Healer rose to leave, Percival felt panic grip him. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. He still didn’t believe this was real but he knew he was so much more vulnerable when alone. “W-wait…”

Elodan sat back down and looked at Percival in concern. “Director?”

“Would… would you s-s-stay?”

The Healer looked at him sadly and settled back in the chair. “Of course, Director.”

Percival painfully rolled onto his side and curled up. He kept glancing up at the Healer, partially checking that he was still there, the first person he’d seen since his capture, and partially to make sure he hadn’t turned into Grindelwald. He was desperate to reach out and terrified to try.

Despite the fact that he felt exhausted, Percival couldn’t manage to fall asleep. He was terrified that when he woke again he’d be back in that horrible room. He did zone out a bit so when there was a knock on the door he flinched and then bit back a whimper as pain rippled through him.

“That will be Mr. Scamander. May I let him in, Director?”

After getting a nod, the Healer rose to let Newt in. The tall Brit walked in with a battered case. He gave Percival a shy smile but kept his gaze down. He looked like a lankier version of his older brother. They shared the same hair and eyes but Theseus was broader across the shoulders and stood a bit taller. The resemblance was so close it hurt and he felt his broken bond ache that much more.

“It’s good to meet you for real, Director. Now, I believe there’s something you’d like Pickett to help with?”

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a stick. A stick that peeped at him and moved. This must be the bowtruckle. 

“Is it alright if I come closer? Just enough to place Pickett on the bed.”

Percival realized he was clutching a pillow to his chest as if that would protect him and forced himself to relax and nod. If this was all a ruse there was nothing he could do to stop Grindelwald from hurting him. 

Newt gently placed the bowtruckle on the bed and backed away. The little creature, Pickett, twittered at Percival and waved his little arms. The injured wizard realized he had his arms still clutched to his chest and reluctantly uncurled enough to give Pickett access. 

The cuffs were heavy pieces of metal that bit into the fragile skin of his wrists and they had grown smaller as he lost weight, staying tight enough to rub him raw. They always hurt but it had been a long time since that pain had been enough to distract him from the open, festering wounds where his bonds once were. The bowtruckle came closer and examined the cuffs for a few minutes before reaching his long spindly fingers into the clasp and Percival felt a pulse of magic from the little creature as well before the cuff opened. He snatched his bruised and bleeding wrist back, well away from the cuff and waiting while Pickett removed the other one.

Percival curled around his damaged wrists and reached for his magic. It was like walking through quicksand but he managed to find it, weak and pathetic as it was. He was happy to just huddle there pathetically but the Healer was sitting by the bed again, with that sad look in his eyes.

“Director, may I treat your wrists?”

He really didn’t want anyone touching him right now, especially not his wrists. Newt was still in the room, waiting for Pickett to make his way back onto his shoulder and Percival couldn’t handle so much pity directed towards him. He kept his eyes averted until he heard the door open and close.

Newt had left and seemed to have taken those terrible cuffs with him so he was able to relax, just a bit. But the Healer was still there. “I’m sorry, Director, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now. But I’m concerned about infection. May I look at your wrists?”

Percival gave in. He was too tired to fight. Elodan gently lifted one damaged wrist. He ran a diagnostic spell first, even though he already had a good idea what he would find. The months of wearing those terrible cuffs had left the skin torn and ravaged. He carefully applied a healing ointment and bound each wrist in bandages. As soon as he was done Percival pulled his wrists back against his chest.

Healer Elodan sat back and while Percival was grateful for the distance, he was doubly grateful the Healer didn’t leave him alone. He drifted in and out for the rest of the day, only interrupted when food or potions arrived. Eating was hard and Percival vaguely remembered Elodan explaining about working on that.

The potions made him feel fuzzy and he didn’t like it but they also numbed the pain. At least, the physical pain. The ravage to his soul from the broken bonds just ached that much more as the rest of his pain was dulled.

The next few days passed slowly. Healer Elodan spent as much time with Percival as he could manage with his other patients. The problem was he could feel the very start of a bond with the Healer and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to complete or if he should pull away and prevent it. On one hand, he knew it was common for Healers and their patients to start to form a bond. Most of the time, the Healer prevented it from completing. And Percival was terrified of a new bond, knowing it could be torn painfully away. On the other hand, he was desperate for a new bond, anything to relieve the unending pain and loss.

After he’d finished helping Percival to eat his lunch Elodan sat back in his chair. “Director, I need to speak with you about something that may be difficult. You’ve felt that we’re starting to form a bond?”

Percival nodded dejectedly. This was it, the Healer would be stopping the bond. At least he had the courtesy to warn Percival.

“Everything in my training tells me to stop it but… But I find myself reluctant to do so. I’m concerned about the damage left by the forcefully broken bonds. I think a new bond will help you heal but I’m probably not the right person. Is there someone you’d prefer…?”

Percival thought about it. In all honesty, he was terrified to see any of the people who bonds he lost. Because of him, they’d been forcibly bonded to Grindelwald. They must feel horribly violated and would blame him, rightfully so. He couldn’t protect something as intimate as a bond, why would any of them want to ever see him again?

And truthfully, Percival hadn’t had an abundance of bonds to begin with. There were a couple with friends he’d made in the war, his mentor from when he was a junior auror, a couple aurors he had gone to school with. And that was it. His family were all dead. And there was no one on that very short list he wanted to guilt into reforming a bond. He couldn’t do that to them. Especially not Theseus.

But Healer Elodan knew exactly how broken he was, and he was offering this great kindness.

“Director?”

“I… I d-don’t want you to s-stop it.”

Elodan’s eyes went sad again but he smiled at Percival. He felt the nascent bond suddenly strengthen as Elodan stopped resisting it and he gasped. Percival clung to that new bond, desperate for the comfort it offered. He didn’t even realize he was reaching out for the Healer until Elodan perched on the edge of the bed and he was huddled against him. 

This new bond finally, _finally,_ convinced Percival that he really was safe. His rescue was real and Grindelwald wasn’t going to be waltzing in to start hurting him again. Because when you were bonded to someone you could feel their true nature and the Healer was just as kind and gentle as he appeared.

He felt a gentle hand carding through his hair and let out a sob. How long had it been since someone had touched him with kindness? It was all too much and he broke down crying. This was a long time coming and Elodan just shifted into a more comfortable position and stayed close as he wept out all the pain and despair that had been his entire existence for so long.

The Healer spent as much of his free time as possible with Percival after that in addition to what time he could spare while on duty. His presence helped, Percival found himself sinking back into despair when he wasn’t there and all he had to think about was what had happened. It was good to have a friend, and he certainly considered the Healer a friend at this point. 

But even with his help, Percival’s recovery was slow. After so many months being tortured and starved his body was weak and fragile. He didn’t have the resources to heal. 

He had no visitors and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He couldn’t blame them for avoiding him. He had failed so badly, he was surprised he wasn’t chained to the bed or already in a cell. He didn’t like being alone and while Elodan spent what seemed like all of his free time there, he was still a busy Healer. And if there was an emergency, he could be gone for days.

It was the second day of just such an emergency and Percival was not handling it well. He couldn’t stop dwelling on the bonds Grindelwald had stolen from him. They still hurt, aching deep and insistent. He ignored the nurses trying to get him to eat, he stayed curled up when they came to check on his injuries, and he didn’t move when there was a knock on the door. He just huddled into the pillow when someone entered and walked towards the bed. 

“Merlin, Percy, what did that bastard do to you?”

Oh, he knew that voice. Hearing it _hurt._ But what was Theseus doing here? Percival unburied his head enough to look at the tall wizard who had taken the waiting visitor chair. 

Theseus looked exhausted and worried. He was a bit pale, his eyes a bit red rimmed. And there was a brittle tenseness about him which Percival didn’t know how to interpret. 

“Theseus? W-why are you h-here?”

Theseus let out a humourless laugh. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I found out you had been taken captive by a dark wizard and tortured for months and that he had stolen our bond. Merlin’s beard, Percy, I don’t know if I’m more angry at your so-called aurors for not noticing you’d been replaced or myself for not feeling the difference.”

“I’m s-sorry…”

“Dammit, Percy…” Theseus stood and Percival expected him to leave. But he came closer, sitting on the bed and reaching out hesitantly. “Will I hurt you if I give you a hug?”

Percival was confused but shook his head, not caring if it did hurt, and let out a little gasp as Theseus carefully pulled him into his arms. It was like coming home and their broken bond snapped back into existence as soon as they touched. Percival found himself clinging to the taller wizard, both physically and mentally, as he shook.

“Easy, easy, Percy. Shhhh… I’ve got you…”

Percival didn’t know how long he huddled against Theseus’ side but at some point the Brit kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside Percival. He found himself curled up against the larger man’s chest, bracketed by his legs and held in strong, protective arms.

They had been lovers during the war and Percival had missed Theseus every day since they said goodbye. Neither of them had wanted to part, but they each had their duties that would always come first. Or they had. Percival didn't know if he could give this up again. Oh, they had kept in touch and their bond hadn't faded over the years but it hadn't been the same. Theseus hadn’t been _here,_ holding him as he fell apart. 

Percival was vaguely aware of Elodan coming back and leaned on that bond as well. The Healer and Theseus were talking but the words just washed over him. He just lay there, in the safety of Theseus’ arms and let the tension finally drain out of him. He was exhausted and hurting and just wanted to stay right there with Theseus until it all went away.

He was half asleep when Theseus shifted, sitting up with Percival still in his arms.

“Percy? Come on, love, Elodan says you haven’t been eating and you’re overdue for lunch.”

He didn’t care. He wanted to stay hidden against his friend. But Theseus gently shifted him around until he could feed Percival the soup Elodan had brought. He made it through almost half the bowl before his stomach started acting up and he had to stop or he’d be revisiting his lunch in a rather painful way.

Theseus leaned back against the headboard with Percival still held against him. He relaxed as his friend gently stroked down his back. This time when Theseus and Elodan started talking, he was able to follow along.

“I’m glad you’re here, Theseus, I hope you’re able to stay.”

Percival felt Theseus’s arms around him tighten just a bit. “I have no plans on leaving. If Percy lets me, I plan on staying right here until he’s healed.”

It might have been his imagination but Percival thought he felt a pulse of relief over his bond with Elodan. 

“How can I help him? I… It hurts to see Percy so…”

“You are helping, just by being here.”

And Theseus was good to his word. He stayed right there with Percival when Elodan tended to his many injuries. He coaxed Percival to eat when otherwise he would have just skipped most meals. When a nightmare gripped him and he felt Grindelwald’s hands on him again, Theseus was there to draw him back out and hold him as he sobbed out his pain and heartache.

Those nightmares gripped him every time he closed his eyes. He didn’t know if he would have survived those early days of his recovery without Theseus. Or Elodan for that matter. But he did start improving, and even the nightmares started decreasing in frequency. There were even entire nights he managed to sleep through without waking up once. 

With Theseus’ help, Elodan and Percival became real friends. He’d needed to coax Elodan into accepting that it was ok to be friends with his patient, after all, they’d already bonded. Theseus found the Healer adorably shy when he wasn’t in a professional setting and had gently encouraged the friendship. Percival wouldn’t be surprised of the two of them grew close enough to bond themselves.

As he recovered, he found himself wanting more and more to get out of the hospital.

Elodan didn’t dismiss his request immediately, that was a good sign, right? “Physically, you could be released if you had someone to stay with and I don’t imagine Theseus would say no to being that person. But your apartment is still a crime scene and even if it wasn’t, I don’t think you want to go back there.”

“You could come stay with me. I’m sure Newt wouldn’t mind and we have the space.”

A year ago, his pride would have refused to let him accept Theseus’ help. But a lot had happened in that year and now he was just grateful to his friend. Pathetically grateful. He was pathetic in a lot of ways right now and he simply didn’t have the energy to care.

“If… if you’re sure…?”

“Of course. Newt and I already talked about it, actually. He’s the one who suggested it.”

Percival looked over at Elodan. “When…”

“When can you get out of here?” The Healer smiled at him softly. “I want to give you one more exam to make sure you don’t need any more immediate treatment. We’ll do that this afternoon and we can discharge you in the morning. That will also give me time to put together a schedule for your follow up visits. You’re going to have to come in at least once a week for a few months.”

Suddenly Percival realized that leaving the hospital meant he wouldn’t be seeing Elodan any more and he felt the start of panic grip him. He couldn’t survive another broken bond, not so soon, maybe never. He subconsciously latched onto their bond and heard the Healer gasp.

“Oh, Percival, you won’t lose our bond.” Elodan reached out and gently took Percival’s hand. “We’re friends, Percival, I’m happy to visit you. And you’re welcome to visit me.”

He managed not to break down in tears and he considered that a win.

With Elodan’s promise in mind, his discharge couldn’t come soon enough. Percival had never liked being stuck in a hospital bed and this particular visit had been terrible for obvious reasons. But he was _finally_ on his way out of there. He had to lean on Theseus to keep from crumpling as he stood from the wheelchair that Elodan had insisted on to get to the apparation point. And after Theseus had apparated them home, he had to cling to the taller man as nausea gripped him.

Theseus got him inside and sitting on the couch quickly so he could empty his pockets of various shrunken potions and supplies that Elodan had sent home with them.

“Newt’s probably down in his case. He’ll be out as soon as he’s done feeding his creatures.”

They settled on the couch, even the short trip from the hospital had exhausted Percival and the injured wizard was happy to simply lean against Theseus’ side. It wasn’t long before they heard Newt climbing out of his case and suddenly Percival was nervous. Was the younger man really ok with him being here? From what he knew about Newt, the magizoologist prefered the company of creatures to people. 

Percival kept his eyes down but felt the couch dip beside him as Newt took a seat. He glanced over and for a moment felt like a kid sitting between adults. Why must all the Scamanders be so freakishly tall?

“Hey Newt, how’re the occamies doing?”

“Oh, they’re doing quite well. They’re starting to settle down and learning that my fingers aren’t food.”

Theseus let out an amused laugh. “Good to hear, you were starting to run low on bandages.”

The two brothers kept chatting, mostly about Newt’s creatures and Percival realized they were doing it for his benefit. He was grateful to be able to just rest and listen to the two of them. It was… nice. He was so used to going home to an empty apartment with nothing but his books to keep him company.

After a little while Newt got up and started preparing dinner for the three of them. As used to preparing food for a menagerie of creatures as he was, he didn’t have any trouble following Elodan’s strict guidelines for Percival’s diet.

And it turned out Newt was quite the chef. Even with his fickle appetite he found himself able to finish the whole bowl of soup Newt presented him with. With a pleasantly full stomach and the relief of no longer being in the hospital he was almost looking forward to going to sleep for once. But he knew that not even this comfort would keep the nightmares at bay. Would Theseus still be willing to stay with him during the night? He was afraid to ask and find out.

The taller wizard helped Percival limp to a bedroom and with a wave of his wand changed him into pajamas. Theseus tucked him into bed and sat beside him.

“Percy, I want you to know this room is yours. If you need to be alone, just come in here. No one will bother you here, love.”

Panic gripped Percival suddenly and completely. He couldn’t be alone, not again. He’d been alone for so long… He couldn’t breathe. The room was spinning and if he hadn’t already been lying down, he would have collapsed. There was a rushing, roaring in his ears so it took a minute to realize Theseus was speaking to him.

“-rcy! Percy, come on, love, you’re ok. You’re safe, I promise.”

Suddenly he was able to take a huge breath that hurt and he was gasping for air even as his still healing ribs ached and torn muscles spasmed. He felt hands on him and he tried to scream but all that came out was a broken, hoarse noise. His next breath broke into a sob and Percival couldn’t stop the tears.

“Oh, Percy, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I did or said but I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Strong arms wrapped around Percival and he shuddered but they weren’t hurting him, he was just being held gently against someone’s chest and reality finally crashed through the haze of panic.

“Th-th-theseus?”

“Oh, thank Merlin. Percy…”

Percival huddled against his friend’s chest, gasping through the tears and trying to get himself under control. He was pathetic. The mere thought of being alone sent him into a spiraling panic. Why was Theseus spending any time with him at all? He had to have better things to do than babysit a pathetic, washed up old auror who couldn’t even defend himself.

He expected Theseus to leave any moment now. This would be the last straw, it had to be. Why would anyone put up with this?

Theseus pulled away and Percival didn't even try to hold in the keen of loss that tore its way out of his throat. He tried to hide his face in the pillow but Theseus tipped his face up. There were tears in his eyes. 

His voice broke. “Percy…”

Percival closed his eyes to avoid seeing his friend’s rejection so he was surprised when lips touched his. The kiss was gentle and brief but had so much affection and care that Percy found himself struggling to breathe again. 

“You daft git, I love you. That has never changed. I don't ‘put up with you,’ I help you because I want to. I want you to heal.” Theseus kissed him again. “I thought I was being obvious but I guess I'll have to adjust. I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to.”

Percival just sort of went limp. He hasn't realized he’d been spewing all his insecurities out loud. That mixed with his utter relief left him feeling weak and numb. Theseus seemed to understand and gathered him back up in his arms, holding Percival close. 

The next few days were… hard. Theseus had needed to ask Newt to floo Elodan because every time Theseus so much as shifted away, Percival felt himself descend into panic. By the time Elodan arrived with a calming draught he was nothing more than a shivering mess of nerves.

The Healer hurried in looking worried but hesitated before the bed but he sat down as Theseus helped Percival sit up, even slumped against the taller wizard’s chest. Percival shuddered as he felt Elodan cast a diagnostic spell.

Percival closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable anger. Elodan had an important job and much better things to do than deal with him and his ridiculous issues.

“Percival?” Elodan reached out and laid a hand on Percival’s arm and he waited until the injured wizard looked up at him. “I have a Calming Draught here. It will keep the panic attacks at bay and let you get some rest.”

Percival didn’t care. It wasn’t until Elodan was here that he realized how much he missed the Healer and he wasn’t about to argue with him. He reached out a shaking hand to take the potion but Elodan had to help him drink it. His hand was shaking badly enough he would have spilled more than he swallowed.

Suddenly Theseus was shifting him out of his arms and Percival was too shocked to fight it but he just ended up held carefully by Elodan instead, the Healer rubbing soothing circles along his back.

Oh.

He relaxed in his friend’s arms. There was no anger directed at him, just care and compassion and Percival was weak with relief. He felt Elodan working some Healing magic and between the soothing feel of magic coaxing his injuries to heal a bit more and the Calming Draught kicking in he started to doze off.

Percival woke feeling more rested than he had in days. He was in someone’s arms and glancing up, he was surprised to see it was Elodan. The Healer looked pale and exhausted and was fast asleep. Looking around, he saw Theseus sprawled behind him, also out cold. Newt was in the chair by the bed, making notes on his manuscript but he looked up when Percival shifted.

“He overdid it, trying to heal you more. And Theseus hasn’t been sleeping, he’s been so worried. I _may_ have put a few drops of Somnulous extract in their tea…”

Guilt crashed over Percival.

“Oh, no, Mr. Graves, that’s not... None of this is your fault. They’re your friends, they’re worried about you. Theseus always pushes himself too hard. When he came home from the war he’d lost so much weight _my_ clothes were large on him. And Healer Elodan is an excellent Healer. He’ll always put his patients first and with also being your friend he’ll work himself into the ground to help you.”

Newt looked so earnest that Percival found himself believing him. Theseus rolled over behind Percival and curled along his back. He found himself relaxing again. He dozed there between them while Newt worked on his book. It was surprisingly comforting to hear the scratch of a pen on the paper as the magizoologist made notes.

Elodan was horribly embarrassed when he finally woke up, stumbling over his words as he fled the apartment. But he promised to be back tomorrow with more Calming Draught and so he could monitor Percival’s reaction to it.

Over the next few days Percival started to work through his anxiety. Elodan visiting helped and Newt continued making sure both the Healer and his brother didn’t collapse. Or at least he tried. He put forth a good effort but those two were a bit stubborn.

And if he wasn’t mistaken, Newt’s gaze lingered on the Healer when Elodan’s attention was elsewhere. He smiled to himself at the thought of the two of them together.

As for Theseus and himself… he wasn’t sure what was going on. Theseus called him ‘love’ and kept kissing him gently. He longed to be with Theseus again but after everything Grindelwald had done he wasn’t sure if it would work. He was afraid that he’d just been too broken.

Percival was finally able to move around the apartment on his own at least. He didn’t have to spend all day in bed anymore which was a relief. Of course now he sat on the couch all day but it was an improvement. Theseus usually was there with him but he no longer panicked if his friend wasn’t next to him. That at least was a bit of his guilt off his shoulders. Theseus couldn’t have been happy spending every second with Percival.

Except he always came back and greeted Percival with a kiss. He was always there to wake him from a nightmare or coax him to eat or help with his bandages. And slowly, Percival started to believe it when Theseus said “I love you.”


End file.
